Christmas with the Hecks
by girlmeetssuburbs
Summary: What happens this Christmas? Find Out! (sickfic)
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of Christmas and the Heck house was chaotic as usual. Frankie was preparing for her special dinner she had with the new neighbors, Mike was making coffee and Sue and Brick had just woken up.

Sue went into Axl's room has she was walking through the hallway.

"Axl! It's Christmas! Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping. Go away." Axl demanded.

"B-but, it's CHRISTMAS!" Sue screamed.

Axl just ignored her and went back to sleep.

She realized and left his room.

She entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Mom and Dad, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sue said with joy.

"Where's Axl?" Brick asked Sue.  
"Sleeping, he wouldn't leave his bed. I asked him!" Sue said angrily.

Sue and Brick started opening their presents.

A few moments later, Axl walked into the kitchen.

"If I come in here, will you all let me sleep?" he asked.

"We're a family, we should all be out here together" Frankie said.

"Ugh" Axl groaned and started coughing.

"Axl, Are you serious? Today of all days, you have to pretend to be sick. Do you know how important this day is for me? I've been planning it since Halloween!" Frankie exclaimed.

"I just coughed…" Axl said with an attitude.

"I was just going to ask if you could put on the heat. I'm freezing" Axl said.

"…The heat is on" Mike said.

Axl started coughing again, even harder.

Frankie looked at him again, confused. Could Axl be telling the truth?

"I'm just gonna go back to sleep. Frankie stopped him and felt his forehead.

"What are you doing? I'm going to sleep" Axl asked angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Axl, you're warm" Frankie said.

"No, I'm not I'm cold. Let me go back to sleep" Axl argued.

"You can sleep on the couch. Go lie down" Frankie insisted.

Axl gave her a look and went to the couch.

He grabbed a blanket and lied down.

He started coughing. Sue and Brick looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Sue asked.

"Nothing" Axl said.

"Sure" Sue said.

Sue brought Axl over his presents.

"Here" She said while handing them to him.

"I don't want them" Axl said and began coughing.

"Can you get me another blanket?" He asked.

Sue did as he asked.

"Thanks" he said.

Frankie came over with a thermometer.

"Ugh Axl, Why did you have to do this today?" she asked.

"I can't control my immune system" he said.

Axl coughed on and off.

Frankie finally placed the thermometer in his mouth.

Then, it beeped.

She took it out of his mouth and read it. "101.5, that's not too bad."

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

Axl nodded his head no. He just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, get some rest" Frankie said.

Axl fell asleep.

"Ugh, what are we going to do? I can't leave him here. It's Christmas" Frankie said to Mike.

They heard a knock at the door.

Frankie went and opened it.

Axl was coughing in his sleep.

It was the new neighbor. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Axl doesn't sound too good. Ooh" the neighbor said.

"He's just running a little fever, he'll be okay" Frankie said.

"Okay. I was just making sure everything was going great for today! We can't wait to come over!" the neighbor said.

"Yup! Everything's great, I will see you at five!" Frankie said.

"Okay!" and she closed the door.

Frankie turned to Mike. "What are we going to do? I can't just tell her no! We planned this!"

"Look, either Axl will have to stay in his room or we'll make him better by five. We'll do whatever we need to do" Mike said.

Frankie was worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Axl woke up. He got off the couch and walked through the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Frankie asked him.

"My throat really hurts and my head" Axl said in a hoarse tone.

"I can tell your throat hurts. Does it hurt when you talk?" Frankie asked him.

"Yeah" Axl said.

"You probably have strep" Frankie said.

"Oh" Axl said sounding careless.

Frankie felt his head again.

"Let me take your temperature again, you feel even hotter than earlier" she said.

He sat at the table and she got out the thermometer.

It beeped and read 102.7 "Way higher this time and strep throat is highly contagious".

"You're going to have to stay in your room tonight. You're way too sick. I'll call the doctor's office and ask them what they think. Let me see your throat" Frankie said.

Axl didn't want to. He just wanted to sleep. But, he let her.

It was definitely strep.

"Do you need me to help?" Sue asked Frankie.

"No Sue, thank you. But I think I have everything under control." Frankie said.

She was freaking out. She had no time for anything and Axl being sick made it one hundred times worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, the food was cooking and Frankie's stress levels were lowering.

She had Axl under control asleep in his room.

The door bell rang.

Everyone lined up at the door to greet the neighbors.

Frankie opened the door.

Heather, this is my family. She pointed to everyone and said their names.

"This is my daughter Sue, my son Brick, and my husband Mike. Axl's not joining us, he doesn't feel too good. But, please come in!" Frankie said.

Heather introduced her family . She had a husband, a daughter just about Sue's age and a son Brick's age.

They all sat down to eat and talked about their mornings and different things. They told them about the neighborhood and such.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to go check on Axl" Frankie said.

"Whatever you have to do! That's fine with us" Heather said.

Ironically, Heather was a nurse.

Frankie stepped into Axl's room. He was just waking up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

In a hoarse tone he answered with "Terrible".

She felt his forehead. His fever was going down.

"Well, it feels like your fever's going down. How's your throat?" she asked.

"My throat hurts a lot" Axl said.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? You have to stay hydrated" she said.

"Water" Axl said.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Frankie said and left the room.

She went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Is he okay?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, his fever seems to have gone down" Frankie said.

"That's good. I don't like to get into anyone's business, but since I'm a nurse I tend to have that affect. What are his symptoms?" Heather asked.

"Oh that's fine, you probably know more than me. I'm just guessing here" Frankie said and laughed.

"He had a fever of a hundred and one this morning then it rose to one oh two, he said this throat really hurts when he talks, he has a headache and he's just exhausted" Frankie explained to Heather.

"Sounds like the flu. Make sure he rests a lot because if he doesn't it can turn into something else" Heather said.

"Well, thanks. It's good to know someone like you. I'll be right back. I have to get this to him"

Frankie said.

Frankie went to Axl's room and delivered water. She told him about what Heather had said, he was half listening he just wanted to sleep some more.


End file.
